


Thunk

by eerian_sadow



Series: speedwriting [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf-speedwriting, Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things that go bump in the night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunk

**Author's Note:**

> for TF_Speedwriting, prompt: Scenario: strange noises at 2am

“Bro, you hear that?”

“Shut up, Sideswipe. I’m _sleeping_.”

“You are not. Listen!”

“Shut up! I have to be on duty in another two hours. I’m sleeping!”

“No serious, there’s something--”

_THUNK_

“Sideswipe, what the frag was that?”

“I don’t know. You’re the crazy one. You go find out.”

“No way. You woke me up, you go find out.”

“Not a chance. Prowl can drag us kicking and screaming out of here in the morning.”

“Good plan.”


End file.
